


He Kisses Like He Punches

by Foxpaws10



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And Neil being obsessed with Andrews muscles, Andrew letting Neil touch/hold him, But mostly kissing, Fluff, Kisses, Little bit of angst, M/M, There's some grinding, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxpaws10/pseuds/Foxpaws10
Summary: Prompt: I can't do this anymoreSo I wrote about three different angsty scenarios for this prompt but then I thought - you know what, these boys have had enough hardships in their life - so this is a quick little sort of fluffy drabble put together roughly at work today.There's just .. a lot of kissing and Andrew letting Neil touch him





	He Kisses Like He Punches

Andrew Minyard wasn’t Neil’s first kiss. But he was the first kiss that mattered; the first kiss that stole Neil’s breath; the first kiss Neil would risk his own safety for.

Andrew Minyard kissed like he punched - fierce, passionate, precise, powerful, hard. It was split knuckles and bitten lips, bruised skin and hungry mouths.

Andrew Minyard was a full-body kisser. Kisses were a choreographed overload of tongue, teeth and lips; fingers and hands pressing promises into scarred flesh; knees and thighs holding the weight of uttered yes’s and no’s.

Andrew Minyard tasted of cigarettes and chocolate. The bite of nicotine echoed in teeth grazing lips, soothed by a balm of sweet cocoa and wet tongue.

Neil was sitting on Matt’s sofa, twisted awkwardly to meet Andrew’s demanding mouth without resting his weight on the other man. The world was spinning too fast, the ground uneven beneath his feet and the air burned his lungs. Andrew’s hand gripping his thigh was the only thing keeping him from being flung into the universe.

Neil’s own hands were firmly rooted to Andrew’s head, exploring kitten-soft wayward strands that slipped between his fingers and kissed feather-light over his scars, nails scraping over rounded bone, thumb running the curve of his ear.

Andrew’s tongue licked into his eagerly open mouth, coaxing a sigh from Neil’s lungs which Andrew drank down before it could evolve. Neil whined as Andrew cupped his jaw, blunt fingers pressing to the soft skin beneath his chin. He was rewarded with teeth tugging his bottom lip; he flicked his tongue against Andrew’s teeth in retaliation.

Kissing was a battle. Andrew took control and fought to hold on, reluctant to give ground and risk his own vulnerability. But Neil had spent months memorising and perfecting the best way to kiss Andrew to get a reaction. Neck kisses were a dirty jab, guaranteed to result in full-body shudders and choked off curses. Lips pressed to the sensitive skin by his ear would send a wave of goosebumps down arms clad in black. Cheek kisses brought blood rushing up behind pale skin and were countered with a biting kiss. Fleeting forehead kisses were often rewarded a scowl, though hazel eyes couldn’t hide soft consideration.

“I can hear you thinking,” Andrew muttered, hand slipping down from Neil’s jaw to his throat, tightening slightly as Neil chased another kiss. Neil’s eyes flickered open, glacier blue eyes dazed and unfocused.

“Huh?” Neil’s voice rasped from disuse as he worked to get his thoughts back into line, tugging spinning threads of words and chasing down fluttering images.

“What do you want Neil?” Andrew asked, breath uncharacteristically rushed.

“I want - Can I…?”

“Touch me?"

“Hold you?” Andrew’s face remained impassive aside from the slight furrow to his brow. Neil waited him out patiently, fingers twitching where they were trapped beneath his thighs. What felt like minutes but could have been seconds later, Andrew nodded.

“Lie down,” he instructed and Neil scrabbled to lay back on the cushions, head propped up on the hard arm of the sofa. Andrew watched him get comfortable in silence, one hand resting on Neil’s knee and the other flat on the back of the sofa.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked.

“Yes. You?” Neil asked.

“Yes.” Andrew said, nudging Neil’s knees apart and crawling up over the other man. Neil folded his arms over his chest and gripped his sleeves to keep from touching Andrew, knowing he could cut his palms open stroking over barbed wire before he could soothe Andrew with kisses. He inhaled sharply as one of Andrew’s hands slid beneath the hem of his dark shirt, resting low and heavy on Neil’s abdomen, while the other held him up by Neil’s shoulder.

“Yes or no?” Neil murmured, looking up at Andrew’s face as pale lashes fluttered against the high arch of a flushed cheekbone.

“Keep your legs still, don’t wrap them round me. You can touch anywhere above the waist.” Andrew said tersely, shoulders bunched with tension. Neil moved slowly to unfold his arms and slide his hands carefully back into Andrew’s hair, tugging him down into a languid kiss to try and ease the tension from the other man. Andrew was immobile for the first two passes of Neil’s lips before relenting with a sigh, lowering himself and pressing Neil into the sofa with his weight.

“Can I touch you?” Neil murmured after a few minutes, hand urging Andrew’s head aside so that he had better access to his neck, pressing kisses to the hollow of his jaw, tongue stroking over a light dusting of stubble before licking a path down to his thumping pulse. Andrew shuddered against him, head dropping to Neil’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Neil’s hands were light and careful as they descended from Andrew’s ruffled hair to the strong column of his neck, passing over tendons damp from his own tongue, before settling on the hard muscles of his shoulders. Neil was fascinated with watching how the muscles flexed and rippled in the gym, was desperate to explore the vast expanse of skin with his hands, allow his tongue to dip between valleys and plains of muscle; to taste the sweat which glistened beneath harsh lights. But for now he settled for running his fingers over the bumps and curves, dipping between shoulder blades to count vertebrae hidden beneath armour.

Andrew’s hand pressed to his abdomen, heel of his palm settling against Neil’s naval, blunt nails digging in and marking the few patches of unmarred skin with crescent shapes, fingers tracing old ridged scars. Grounding himself in the present with Neil.

Neil tilted his head, pressing a kiss to the sliver of skin exposed by Andrew’s throat as his shirt slid aside when he rolled his shoulders beneath Neil’s wandering hands. Andrew’s breath left him in a whoosh and Neil hid a smile against his skin, nuzzling between his collarbones as his hands slid to the ridges of his ribs.

 

“You feel so good.” Neil murmured, lips brushing over Andrew’s pulse. “You’re so strong. I like having you on top of me."

“Shut up,” Andrew grunted, finally lifting his head from Neil’s shoulder to press a fierce kiss to his lips. Neil opened his mouth at the first sweep of Andrew’s tongue and the kiss turned bruising. Andrew dropped his hips, rolling against Neil’s and shoving a choked gasp from his mouth. A wave of arousal rolled through Neil and he moaned as he felt the blood rushing to his groin as Andrew increased the friction between them. The combination of having Andrew’s lips against his, his weight pushing him into the sofa, and his skin under his hands was too much for Neil. His orgasm was cresting with alarming speed and he dropped his hands to the small of Andrew’s back, pressing him closer as he chased the feeling.

Andrew went rigid all over, freezing in his movements.

“Andrew?”

“I can’t do this anymore.” Andrew choked, rearing back and shoving away from Neil like he had been burned. Neil scrambled up into a sitting position, pulling his knees to his chest and allowing Andrew an extra few feet of space between them as they both struggled to catch their breath.

“Do you want me to leave?” Neil offered quietly, though everything in his body screamed at him to stay with Andrew and try to help him through whatever memory had surfaced.

“Shut up,” Andrew said through clenched teeth, snatching the pack of cigarettes from the table and lightning up. He took two drags before putting it out on the coffee table, ignoring Neil’s wince, and lighting a second one. He made to stump it out as well, and Neil snatched it from his hands.

Andrew had always felt better causing the chaos rather than standing at the sharp end of a knife, but his memory was an unrelenting pressure against his skin. Though the days were growing fewer and far between, his memories were still strong enough to break through his skin and bleed into the corners of his life. Few things could wash the red away; smoke and nicotine stroking the inside of his lungs; pushing the speed limit in a sleek sports car; wind buffeting his body as he sat on the ledge of a roof; sickeningly sweet hot chocolate offered in a pristinely neat office; and more recently two blue eyes and a body wracked with scars.

“Thank you.” Neil said, offering him back the cigarette and huffing out a sigh as Andrew stubbed it out beside his first one. “For trusting me. We don’t have to do that again.”

“I know.” Andrew said, stuffing his cigarette pack into the pocket of his sweatpants and standing up. “I want to try again. Not now, But soon.” he admitted, looking down at Neil and refusing to acknowledge the soft set to those damn blue eyes.

“Okay.” Neil nodded, standing and raising his eyebrows as Andrew tugged him closer.

“You like me being on top of you?” he asked in a voice that was almost teasing. Neil rolled his eyes and tugged the hem of his shirt down from where it had been sitting rucked up around his stomach.

“Yes.”

“Anything else you like?” Andrew prompted, cupping the nape of Neil’s neck.

“I think you know.” Neil said, eyes flaring with the heat of arousal as Andrew tugged him closer.

“Do I?”

“You’re such an ass.” Neil muttered before Andrew pressed their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @foxpaws10  
> Sorry if this is at all ooc


End file.
